


Home Invasion

by Tigosxx000



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, Home Invasion, Hyungs love them, Nct Dream Centered, Physical Abuse, Poor Dreamies, Sexual Abuse, Won't go too far because they're babies, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigosxx000/pseuds/Tigosxx000
Summary: When Nct dream's dorm gets invaded one night while they are asleep it's hard on everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic !  
> I don't see many nct dream angst type stories around anymore so I thought of this.  
> Don't hate me if its bad ><

***ring ring ring***

The sun hasn't even started to peak through yet but obviously someone was wide awake enough to call the Nct 127 dorm at 4 in the morning. Taeyong, being the light sleeper he was, dragged himself to the phone. 

  
"Hello?"   
"Taeyong! Get the others up right now and come to Seoul Hospital"  
At the urgent sound of his manager's voice Taeyong was fully awake.  
"What's wrong ??"  
"The Nct dream kids' dorm got broken into while they were asleep last night and.. well it's bad. I can't talk right now I have to make other calls but I'll be there in ten minutes to get you guys so be ready !"  
And with that he hung up.

Taeyong stood there for what felt like hours, but was just seconds, fearing the worst for his dongsaengs. They would only need to go to the hospital if they were hurt. He just was so scared to know what could've happened.

  
Hurriedly he woke the members telling them the news he found out just minutes ago. Questions upon questions which Taeyong didn't have the answer to. He was just as lost as them, which worried him even more.

 

* * *

Before they knew it their manager was knocking at the door to gather them into their van. Once the car was started, it was the manager's turn to become victim to the questions.

  
"How are they ?"  
"Are they alright ?"  
"Who got hurt ?"  
"How could we let this happen?"

  
The manager pinched the skin between his eyebrows looking just about ten times more stressed than them.

  
"I.. I just don't have all the answers right now. I just know that there were three guys who broke into their dorm around 12am and messed around with them"

  
"Messed around? What do you mean messed around?" Johnny inquired, not really wanting to know the answer.

  
"Look by the time help came to them, it was a bit too late. They're all safe in the hospital but I think the damage has been done. One of the men, he was stabbed ten times in the back with a kitchen knife by one of those poor kids. Who knows what the hell those men were doing. " The manager said with glistening eyes.

  
The looks of horror and silence spoke volumes from the older members of Nct. One of their dongsaengs was forced to kill a man. It must've been horrible to come down to that. They just couldn't imagine one of the kids with a knife stabbing someone.

* * *

  
The rest of the ride was done in silence with thoughts of different scenarios going through everyone's heads. Once they parked the van in a secluded entrance in the back the members could barely contain themselves from running in and finding their babies.

  
"Hi we're with the seven boys who came in about an hour ago. What room are they in?" Their manager asked a nurse.

  
"Oh they were separated into two rooms. You're only allowed to go into one room at the moment, room B23, while the others are in the middle of tests, I'll send the doctor up after the tests are done. They should be finishing up in a little while"

  
"Thank you."

  
Luckily the room was only on the second floor making the distance short. The hyungs hesitate to open the doors because they are scared to see the damage done. Therefore Doyoung takes initiative and breathes in a sharp breath and opens the door.  
The first thing they notice is the blonde hair, on a body sitting on the second bed. The face is turned staring out the window but anyone can tell who it is.

  
"Mark" Taeil whispers.

  
The boy still doesn't turn at the sound which worries them even more. They approach him and God their hearts slowly start to break. His eyes were empty looking out the window but not focused on anything. But that wasn't the sad part. His beautiful face blue and black. Bruised cheek, split lip, swollen eye. The low collar on the hospital gown showing off his long neck with new bruises in the shape of hands.

  
"Mark, baby" Ten started to tear up at the sight of him beaten down physically, and from the looks of it, mentally.

  
Questions of "Are you alright?" and "What happened" remained unanswered.

At this moment the doctor walked in.

  
"Hello guys."

  
"What happened to him ?" Taeyong asked instead of greeting the man. He knew it was rude but right now he could care less, he needed answers.  
The doctor pulled them out the room and led them to the hallway.

  
"Well Minhyung there hasn't said a word since arriving at the hospital. His injuries aren't life threatening but mentally I really can't say.. He is the one with the more obvious wounds and possibly mentally disturbed than the others. One of his ribs has a small fracture but nothing to worry about after some pain medication daily. I would recommend going to a counselor though because they all went through something traumatizing and it would be a way to heal by going to a professional."

  
"Obvious and apparent wounds ? Mentally disturbed? What do you mean ? Only Minhyung got hurt ? What about the others? Did they get hurt?

  
"No no no. He was physically hurt the most out of all, you see Mr. Jeno, Donghyuck, Ren Jun and Jaemin barely have any injuries but there is something troubling. When Mark was brought in he was completely covered in one of the culprit's blood. I'm guessing he was the one to stab him but we really can't know if no one is talking."

Poor Mark, no wonder he wasn't talking, he must be in shock.

"Also I hate to tell you this but the two youngest, Chen Le and Jisung, when they arrived at the hospital and did their check ups there were signs of sexual abuse."

  
"No please. No they're just children." Yuta muttered to no one in particular.

  
Sexual abuse. Chen Le and Jisung have barely lived life. They never did anything wrong, were respectful, sweet kids. And some fucking pervert has the nerve to touch those angels.

  
"Fingerprint bruises were found of their thighs and necks as well as bite marks. We don't know how far the culprits could've gone because the two won't allow us to do a rape kit and we cannot force them into it."

  
When the doctor said the word rape, that was when it sunk into the older members. Winwin may not have understood word for word but he surely got the bunt of it when his eyes started to water once the doctor was done.

  
"If they don't want one then they aren't getting one. We just want to see the kids please doctor." Taeyong said desperately, barely able to squeak out the two sentences without crying. 

  
"Okay son right this way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part. The second part will be uploaded on Sunday or on Tuesday.  
> The next chapter will be the dreamies point of view sigh I'm not readyyy


	2. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Gunplay  
> Sexual and physical assault  
> Loads of crying  
> Hyungs heartbreaking

It turns out the other room was just a few doors down from the room where they saw Minhyung. The moment Taeyong shoved open the door, eager to see the kids, he was attacked by a head of brown hair.

"Donghyuck" Taeyong said sadly.

Donghyuck looked ready to hang onto Taeyong for life, which right now, Taeyong wouldn't mind at all. Little sniffles and stutters of "hyung" came from Donghyuck as he hugged the older member. Even if he was messing up his white shirt Taeyong let him. He deserved it.

Looking around he spotted the other 00 liners sitting on the bed in the middle of the room, all with watery eyes. The hyungs moved in and scattered for a dongsaeng, who they've been worried sick about for almost over an hour now, to if not hug, touch them to make sure it's real. Minutes went by filled with hugs and comforting words until they were calm enough to realize that the remaining two boys weren't there, Chen le and Jisung.

The sad looks on the boys made the hyungs not want to question them about anything that would reopen wounds, but it was killing them inside, they had to have some clue about what happened last night. Willing to be the volunteer, Jaehyun asked sadly,

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it but please... just what happened last night boys?"

Ren jun, always the mature boy he was, was the only one who spoke up to tell the dreadful night that occurred just hours ago.

 

* * *

 

Practice was let out early for the younger members of Nct that night which they couldn't be more happy for. Usually they went on and on practicing the same dance routines for hours and hours in the early mornings until it was perfect. Perhaps those previous nights led them to getting it perfected in a few hours today.

Their manager dropped them back to the dorm, after a long ride with Chen Le, Jisung and Donghyuck playing a loud game of I spy, by 10:45 pm. This gave them just enough time to take quick showers (of course through a game of Rock Paper Scissors to see which order they were going to bathe) in their one bathroom dorm. By 11:30 all the boys were in their beds waiting for sleep to overtake them, well almost all.

Any chance at sleep was a golden opportunity they would take in a heartbeat but it wasn't the case with Mark tonight. Because practice started around 4 this afternoon due to school for them all, he hadn't had anything to eaten besides an apple he had at noon for lunch time and it felt like his stomach was .. well eating his stomach, if that made any sense. He checked on the other members before his venture to the kitchen. Chen Le on the top bunk and Jisung on the bottom bunk in their room deep in la la land already while Jaemin in the bed adjacent to the bunkbed looked like he didn't even make it in the bed properly before passing out. Mark poked his head in the other room, also his room, across from the last room. Jeno and Donghyuck were also asleep but when he turned his head to the other bed his eyes met with Renjun's.

"You okay?" The older boy asked the Chinese member.

"Yeah, just waiting for my tiredness to kick in. You alright ?"

"Ah yeah I was just going in the kitchen to look for something to eat."

"I think I'll come get some milk. Maybe it'll make me sleep faster"

With that Renjun got out of bed and followed Mark to the kitchen. When Mark opened the fridge in hopes of some leftover takeaway the Chinese boy reached over to get the gallon of milk and fetched a cup from the cupboard. Sat on the counter sipping his milk he watched Mark stress over a simple decision of whether he should make cereal, eat some fruit or just get a yogurt. It always amazed him how stressed Mark can get because of all the work he has piled onto him but no one would know unless he let his guard down, kind of like tonight with his uncertainty at which food would be best for him. Renjun admired him for it.

The older member had finally decided he'd just eat the yogurt he had in the fridge from last week. The moment he retrieved it from the door of the huge cooling box and slammed the door close, Renjun's ears perked up because he could've sworn he heard something. Maybe it was the tiredness finally kickin---

*BOOM*

The two oldest members looked at each other and ran to the noise.

 

* * *

 

Being the light sleeper Jeno was, it wasn't a surprise when he pitched out of his short sleep both annoyed and frightened at the huge noise. He looked around through blurry eyes for a moment trying to get his bearings straight. Eventually he noticed that Mark and Renjun both weren't in bed. Tiredly but quickly he got out of bed to check the noise when he was met with Jisung in the hallway probably about to do the same.

They both walked the short distance to the living room where they only saw Renjun's back. He seemed to be looking at something and slowly backing away. In curiosity they walk more into the room only to see three huge men in all black, one pointing a gun at Renjun and the other with his foot on top of Mark's back as the oldest was on all fours on the floor. To say Jeno's heart stop was an understatement because what the hell is happening right now. He looked at Jisung and saw the blatant fright in his eyes. At this moment the third man caught eyes with the two new members behind the post and with a nasty wicked grin he said,

"Come on out boys. It's party time."

 

* * *

 

  
The four members were sat huddled together on the couch while two of the men looked around the front part of their dorm. The other man sat across from them arrogantly staring at them whilst playing with his gun as a silent threat to not do anything stupid.

They just wanted to stomp the smirk off of his face especially everytime the man's gaze would turn on Jisung, looking at him like he was a piece of meat. It made them sick. Jisung was on the edge of an anxiety attack. He saw the way the man was looking at him and he knew the meaning behind those eyes. He kept his eyes low and felt a hand hold his. He squeezed it knowing the bony fingers were his Mark hyung's.

"Hey boss didn't you say there were seven of them?" The shortest, but still big, man said from the kitchen.

"Yeah we can't start the party without all of the guests now can we?"

"Hey you, cutie." The man with the gun called to Jisung making the poor boy jerk his head up at the cat name. "Why don't you go get your other friends for me. My buddy over there will go with so make sure you don't do anything stupid. "

Jisung didn't want to go. He didn't want to be the ones to bring the rest of his hyungs out here to these crazy people. He didn't want to-- He felt Mark's hand on his and looked at him. His eyes begged to Jisung in a way that said "do what they say or you'll get hurt. " for the first time Jisung noticed that his hyung had a black eye already. Convinced, the youngest boy got up and hesitantly went towards the hallway but not without feeling those nasty eyes of the gunman on his behind as he walked away with the shortest man.

The older members left on the couch could only glare at the gunman who was checking out their dongsaeng. As he caught their glares his greasy smile dropped and turned straight.

"Now now boys that is no way to look at people. Your parents should've taught you better."

"What do you want with us." Mark said, being the first one to speak up.

"It's not everyday you discover seven youngsters living alone. I just wanted to pop in and get to know you guys better. If that's okay with you ?"

The way this man talked, the way he smirked, his actions, Mark hated it all. However all he could do was ball his fist up tight and pray nothing would happen to his second family.

* * *

 

  
Waking up to your youngest member shaking you and then realizing the big man behind him is enough to give a kid a heart attack. Jisung looked so apologetic everytime he woke another member because he felt like he was bringing them towards danger. He just simply said everytime "Please just keep quiet and follow me". The creepy smile on the man seriously scared the recently woken members when they were walking in the hallway to the living room to reunite with the others.

Donghyuck was the first to see the gun and his steps stopped when he did. This caused the man to roughly shove him into the room because he was "wasting precious time." The three members sat on the other couch looking at the other four, with Jisung squeezed back in between Renjun and Mark. Chen Le seemed to shrink more and more behind Donghyuck when he notice the gunman eyeing him for a while longer than the others, sizing him up, much like he was doing with Jisung. Jaemin sat closer to him while Donghyuck tried to appear to be bigger to block his scared dongsaeng, but it really didn't help. Mark tried to send a message to the others through his eyes to let them know that they'll be alright but he doesn't think it got through.

*Clap Clap Clap*

"Okay! Now let the game begin !!

 

  
"Get me my box will ya. " The gunman, and obviously the boss, told the tallest man who was busy taking the batteries out of their only house phone. Their only way to call for help, because stupid SM doesn't allow them to have cell phones which can come in handy for situations like this. Shit.

The man was handed a wooden box with a latch. There was a deafening silence in the living room as the boys wondered what the man would take out of the box for their supposed "game". The latch was unhooked and echoed in the silence. When the box opened they couldn't have a good look of what was in it because of the position of the lid.

"Okay boys have you ever heard of the game: Russian Roulette?"

Silence.

The boys didn't really know much about what he was talking about. Just that it was a game of chance ?

"Okay I'll take that as a no so I'll happily explain. But first I want my two new favorites boys to come and keep me company on this chair. I'm a bit lonely" he said in a disgustingly sad way.

The maknaes knew exactly who he was meaning, they all knew, and the two youngest let out whimpers of fright and kept their eyes low in hopes of becoming invisible to the man. The hyungs would never let him get that close to the two kids. So no one made a move.

"Oh it's cute how you think you have a choice because I think you forgot who is the one with a gun loaded with enough bullets to pierce all seven of your little brains. "

"No, they are not moving." Mark said between his teeth.

"Oh really? Say boy do you have a death wish? Cause my hands are itching to beat the shit out of you because you have been testing my patience all night. "

"Why don't you just leave us alone because I said you're not touching them !" Mark screamed pouncing on the man, knocking the box out of his hand in the process.

No one focused on what fell out of the box but rather the fight happening, the fight Mark was losing. The man overpowered him punching his face multiple times until bruises had already started to show. When the other man made a move to join in on the fun that was when the other members came to their senses.

Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck and Renjun told the younger ones to stay back. Whilst the boss was now in the act of choking Mark, the tallest guy was kicking at his ribs with his boots. Jeno and Jaemin jumped on the second man's back while Donghyuck and Renjun tried to get the boss off of Mark. Jeno and Jaemin crashed into a wall when the man squashed them in between his wide back and the nearest wall. When they fell off he knocked them about and began kicking them one by one with the same boot that was just kicking their hyung.

The third man just watch the scene in amusement, laughing at them trying so hard to beat the giants. The maknaes looked on as well knowing that they've lost and they wouldn't be of much help. They were all so small and skinny. The short fight ended with the sound of Renjun getting gun butted in the head and falling to the ground. The click of the gun sounded as the gunman pointed it to Donghyuck.

"Okay that's enough! Get the fuck up and sit the fuck down. ALL OF YOU! Because I will blow his fucking brains out. Try me!"

Renjun, with blood caking the front of his hair, turning it a darker red than it already was, and Jeno, who walked uncomfortably, dragged a barely conscious Mark back to the couch and sat him in the middle of them. Donghyuck helped Jaemin back to the couch where the poor boy couldn't even sit upright.

"Anymore fuck ups like that and trust me, my fist won't be the only thing going through your faces"

The maknaes had hoped he forgot about his request that caused the defiance in the first place but sadly they weren't that lucky.

"You two" he pointed to them "come here now. Or your friends will be dead in a second".

Without a word the two got up and walked towards the man who was sitting on the one seater. They stood in front of him where it felt like he was scanning them up and down, which was exactly what he was doing. The hyungs watched on in horror as the man pulled them closer and sat them on each of his knees, the maknae's knees knocking one another's. The man rest his arms around both of their waists, gun meeting in the middle.

"So what're your names?" He asked them both.

"Chen--le, J-jisung" they answered looking down at the gun so close to them.

"Wow Chenle if I'm not mistaken that's Chinese right? Hey lads look I found me a foreign beauty" he said looking delighted. At this point Chenle wanted to disappear.

"And may I ask how old you both are?" He asked in a way which made it sound like they had a choice to answer, but really they didn't.

"I'm - I'm 15" Jisung managed to stutter out. The hyungs looked on and their hearts broke when he started to tear up.

"I'm 16" Chenle said right after and also tearing up when Jisung did.

"Aweee they're babies and they're so pretty and small. I hit the jackpot!"

He pulled them closer up on his lap, squeezing them as close as they can get to his body probably bruising their arms with the force of his hold. At this point both the maknaes had tears rolling down their eyes freely. The other members also had tears in their eyes at the sight of their dongsaengs being harassed in front of them.

"Now before I was rudely interrupted I believe I was about to explain the game of Russian Roulette."

The box was retrieved by one of the other men and they discovered what had fallen out of it, a revolver gun and bullets.

"You see boys if you don't know that there is a revolver. It had five chambers where you put five bullets, one in each chamber. This is a game of chance however. I will load one bullet in a chamber and randomly spin the cylinder and push it back into the gun. Therefore we won't know which chamber has the bullet! Sounds fun right ?"

"You will go one by one pulling the trigger at your heads and we'll see which one of you is unlucky"

What the hell.

"No please we can't." Donghyuck said to the man. His first words since the night had started.

"Oh yes you can and you will or these two right here" he gestured to Chenle and Jisung "will be the first to experience what it feels like to be shot in the leg or maybe even the stomach at short distance. And trust me it won't be pretty."

"Don't worry I won't kill you two. I like you both so much." He said kissing both on their neck.

They both started crying openly.

"Okay okay please stop we'll play. Just please don't touch them." Renjun begged.

The man just smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

The game began after the man spun the cylinder and shift it back into the gun. One of his henchmen gave the gun to the first contestant: Jeno.

One bullet. It came be him even on the first shot. This was his first time, and probably everyone else's, ever holding a gun. Who knew his first time would be him possibly killing himself. His hands shook and his palms were sweaty because he was so scared. He didn't want to die. The henchman saw his struggle and decided to give him a little help. He held the gun to Jeno's head himself. The boy's heart stopped and whimpers left his mouth. He squeezed his eye shut and tried to tilt his head a bit out of the way. Shit shit shit.

He heard the trigger go off but felt no pain.

"Looks like your lucky aren't you ?" The henchman said snickering at Jeno's reaction.

Jeno started crying and put his face in his hands, he was sure to be scarred for life.

This cycle went on to Mark, who was more than conscious now, then Renjun and then Jaemin. Last but not least it was Donghyucks turn. The fifth person. Who was going to take the bullet.

"And I guess we have a winner!"

Donghyuck started screaming. He was going to die.

"No! Please don't shoot him please plea-"

And the henchman let go of the trigger.

Time stopped in the room. And nothing.

"See guys it wasn't so bad. I guess I forgot to load the bullet. Whoops. "

Donghyuck was still frozen still. Still in shock with tears running down his face and mouth wide open.

The other members crying loudly because they thought they had lost their happy virus.

"Hey guys come on now we still have one more game of chance."

At this the boys started crying louder and louder protesting against anymore games.

"Geez relax no one's gonna die with this one... Maybe"

"I bought my happy pills with me but they seem to look exactly like regular advils. I want you to find out which is which. But! I won't tell you what the pills will do "

The other henchmen brought out cups and they were all forced to each take a pill with the exception of Chenle and Jisung who were still held captive in the man's arms.

There was atleast a ten minute of complete silence as they waited for a pill to take affect.  
What if it affected them permanently. What if he was just playing with them again. What if it was poison. All the possible options roaming through the boys' heads until Jaemin started to drop sideways.

"Don't worry he's not dead. He just found one of my happy pills"

Sleeping pills ?

The man whispered in the maknaes ears something only they heard and whatever it was caused them to start balling tears yet again.

"I beg you please don't!" Jisung cried as the other members fell one by one. The last thing Donghyuck heard before passing out were his precious dongsaengs crying.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark was the first to wake up. Thanks to his quick thinking. He didn't actually swallow the pill but rather held it under his tongue where it dissolved a little bit while he waited for an opening to spit it out and put it in his pocket. Therefore he wasn't completely drugged.

The first thing he noticed were that the men and the maknaes were no where to be seen. His first thought was that they kidnapped them. So he found the batteries for the phone and hurriedly put them in before dialing the police.

"911 What's your em-"

"I need help we were attacked and I can't find -"

"STOPP!!!!"

At Chenle's scream Mark dropped the phone and ran towards the room where he heard the sound that'll give him nightmares but not before grabbing a huge kitchen knife. When he bust open the door he knew he would never be able to forget the image.

On the bed, Chenle was only in his boxers screaming and crying as the man left marks all over his body touching him. In the corner of the room Jisung was laying with his knees up to his chest sobbing his eyes out in only his boxers, just like Chenle. The two other men were no where in sight.

Without thinking Mark ran towards the man stabbing him multiple times on top on Chenle. When the man dropped to the side, Chenle crawled from underneath him to join Jisung on the floor finding the same position comforting. Mark continued his assault on the man who had been molesting his friends, his brothers, his dongsaengs. The boys watched in horror as Mark lost control.

"Hyung" Jisung said sadly

This got Mark's attention and he finally realized what he just did.

He just killed a man. He took someone's life.

Mark dropped the knife and went down to the two boys with red eyes and puffy faces. They had marks all over their bodies and Mark tried not to stare at the hickies because he wished he could've prevented this. He hugged them until they were interrupted when a policeman came in the room looking at the horrible scene.

 

* * *

 

  
"Although we were still unconscious for the last part the police told us that's what Mark had told them what happened. " Renjun finished the story while crying because it was really too much and he couldn't keep it in anymore. So he started sobbing onto Winwin, his fellow Chinese member, who gladly took him in his arms.

His tears caused a chain reaction with the other 00 liners who started remembering the events and realizing that it was real. They all started sobbing uncontrollably.

The hyungs didn't know what to do. Their dongsaengs were going through something so horrible while they were peacefully asleep in the dorms. They all were crying because of the hopelessness of the situation.

"Where are Chenle and Jisung ?" Johnny questioned through his tears. He needed to see the maknaes. Make them feel safe and hold them so they never got hurt again.

"They're still with the doctor in the children's ward."

"Johnny, Doyoung and Taeil come with me" Taeyong said and walked out of the room. He was on a mission to find his babies.

When the four made it to the children's ward they asked the lady at the desk for a Jisung and Chenle. She called the same doctor who had told them the information before instead and he led them to a room at the furthest end away from the other rooms.

"Okay before you guys go inside I need you to stay calm. Don't over crowd them and ask too many questions. For the sake of their mental health. But please try to convince them about the rape kit." The doctor quietly said to them before opening the door to the room.

The room was small with two beds. The two maknaes were currently laying in one bed together facing the other way. They looked smaller than before.

When they heard the door open the both looked to the door with wide eyes. Their ages really showing to the hyungs. Recognizing his older members, Chenle was the first to get out of the bed and ran straight to Doyoung, holding on tight. Doyoung walked them both to the bed with arms still around the younger boy and sat him down. Chenle didn't want to let him go. Jisung just looked down not looking at anyone. The little actions made the hyungs tear up again because they failed to protect the youngsters.

Taeyong, Taeil and Johnny sat on the other bed inspecting the kids. The finger shaped bruises on their neck arms and thighs were apparent in the hospital gowns. The hickies too.  
  
Why did this have to happen to them.

That was when Jisung broke the silence.

"H-hyungs we're sor-sorry" he said crying and wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

What ?

"Why are you apologizing Jisung?" Taeil inquired because if anything hyungs should be the ones saying sorry for not protecting them.

"B-because we let him t-t-touch us a-and now we're d-dirty. We're nasty! " he said bursting into tears causing Chenle to do the same into Doyoung's shirt.

"No, no no please don't say that Jisung. You didn't let him do anything. That guy was a fucking bastard and he shouldn't have done that. Y'all are not nasty." Taeyong got up and side hugged Jisung.

Chenle looked up and let go of Doyoung after Taeyong's words and looked down at his lap.

"Are you s-sure?" He asked quietly

"Yes baby please believe us" Johnny tried to tell him. Because he think his heart has broken enough times today.

"It's em-embarrassing" Jisung said looking at Chenle who silently agreed, knowing exactly what he meant. "We let t-that man do nasty stuff to us and we couldn't f-f-fight back. "

"Once again y'all didn't let that man do anything to you. He, he forced himself onto y'all and it's not okay that he did that. But you don't have to feel embarrassed because he was a big overpowered man who prides himself with attacking little kids. You don't need to be embarrassed you two. We won't look at you any differently because it wasn't your fault. Okay ? "

Silent okays were heard as the two still found their laps more interesting.

"But this guy, he, did he ..." Taeyong trailed off. The two boys fidget knowing what he was getting at.

"No he didn't go that far. Mark saved us before he could" Chenle said in an accent eyes going distant at the mention of Mark.

"Okay. Do y'all want to see the others ?"

"Yes please" the two said in unison.

 

Walking next to the maknaes showed really how small they were for their ages.  They both walked with their eyes on the floor and stood a bit closer to a hyung. It probably was scary just walking in a hallway of people for them now.

When they reached the room Taeyong told them to wait a second. Probably to warn the others not to overcrowd them and stare.

When they walked in the first one to break that rule was Ten who ran to the maknaes and hugged them. "My babies" he exclaimed in a dramatic way which made the two smile. Their first smile.

After a while their reunion was cut short when Jisung asked where Mark was. That was when they all remembered the hero of that night. The one probably still in shock from his actions which managed to save the two youngest.

They all went to Mark's room where he was now laying in the bed staring at the ceiling. His eyes shift to the door when it opened and there was a change in his empty eyes to that of recognition when he saw all his dream members together. They went to the bed and gave him a hug which he gladly accepted. The last two were the maknaes who both thanked Mark for saving them and told him that it was going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

  
Two months later

The dream members now stayed with the older members at their dorm because theirs held too many bad memories and Mark refused to sleep in a bed where his friends were assaulted and he killed a man. The other two men that night by the way were caught and arrested for gun possession, breaking in and entering, and assault.

It was rough at first for things to get better. Like how they had to be extra quiet around the dorm because loud noises tended to scare the younger members or how nightmares was a usual every night. The maknaes didn't like to be touched too much and skin ship took a while for them to be comfortable with again. Marks guilt hit him the hardest one night where he was tempted to end it all. But luckily he remembers how occasionally, Chenle and Jisung would remind him that he was their hero or how the hyungs supported and helped him as much as they can.

It just reminded him that once they had each other they can get through whatever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys and that's the end.  
> I hope I didn't disappoint because this was my first fic. Tell me what you guys think in the comments.  
> Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part. The second part will be uploaded on Sunday or on Tuesday.  
> The next chapter will be the dreamies point of view sigh I'm not readyyy


End file.
